The Seven Deadly Sins
by Aya8
Summary: Ash, MaryLynnette. It's nearly been a year and Ash has to once again restrain himself from what is his.
1. Chapter 1: Pride

Title: The Seven Deadly Sins

Rating: Hard R to light NC-17/18

Summary: Ash/Mary-Lynnette. It's nearly been a year and Ash has to once again restrain himself from what is his.

**Note:** This chapter contains direct quotes from Secret Vampire and Daughters of Darkness. They'll be flashbacks. Also, this chapter is mostly meaningless ramble—for the most part anyway.

**Update: **I've changed the titles of the chapters, with reasoning at the end of each one. I've also made a few changes, so you may want to reread the chapters.

**Chapter One: Pride**

"_You brought me here."_

"_Yes."_

"_To hand me over."_

_He smiled._

"_But why?"_

"_You're a human!"_

_----------_

_James gathered Poppy in his arms again, but he paused and looked back at Ash._

"_You know, you've never really cared about anyone," he said. "But someday you will, and it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt—a lot."_

----------

Ash jerked awake, his eyes instantly adjusting to the yellow, dimmed streetlights shining through his apartment window. Clenching his teeth he settled back down, staring up at the ceiling, counting the rough spots where pieces of lint, or jagged edges in the wall had been shrugged off and painted over.

He'd been dreaming in loops again. Those same two dreams over and over. During a dream cycle it was normal to have about ten different dreams in one night. Usually when the average ver—human would wake up, they'd remember it as one full complete dream, not like the commercials that dreams were. Of course Ash was different; he was Lamia, born vampire, born dead.

"_You know, you've never really cared about anyone," he said. "But someday you will, and it's going to hurt. It's going to hurt—a lot."_

Those words haunted him. He tried ignoring them in the beginning, even after meeting Mare, especially after leaving her, but he knew, he knew.

Ash had said that James wasn't a prophet—made jokes about it afterwards to his friends, but the fact that his cousin had been right just infuriated him. The two had never been close to each other, but they had talked once in a while, and at one point, though Ash hated admitting it, he'd respected James. It was a respect that had faded over the years, especially after Poppy, but after James found out about Mary-Lynnette, Ash had refused to talk to him. Ash's respect for James ignited once more.

He couldn't even say her name without feeling pain. All he wanted was to have just one taste of her, soft, pouty lips. Just one glimpse of her beautiful face cupped by her dark locks of layered hair and it would ease his sharp pains. It was a wish he'd been longing for.

"Oh Mare," Ash breathed, his voice husky with need. He struggled under his white cotton sheets, his legs scissoring out, agitated because he just couldn't seem to get comfortable.

It had only taken two weeks after he left Briars Creek to inform Hunter and take care of Quinn's suspicions. Two weeks and two days later he had started back his normal way of living. It was as if as soon as he went back onto the enclave, his entire perspective on soulmates and humans of the sort had changed, as if Mary-Lynnette had been of figment of his imagination.

_As if her face couldn't make his heart bleed…_he smothered a laugh into his limp pillow.

One night after a hard drinking game involving a striptease, Ash had escorted a beautiful black haired, blue doe eyed girl to his personalized mansion (anyone else-_sailors specifically_-would have seen it as basic flat from the outside) with all the kinky, dirty, and raunchy intentions one could muster up, including a vial of virgins blood (which was most definitely the hardest to come by, but yet the sweetest of bloods) and yards of black velvet rope.

It wasn't the fact that he had, just as he was about to receive oral sex, noticed that her body type and profile resembled Mary-Lynnette so well, or the fact that he had purposely chosen her for her hair and eyes. No, that was definitely not the reason, because he hadn't noticed the girls' resemblance to his soulmate until way after. It was the tiny, wallet size picture, which he'd secretly taken of her when he had been investigating, in his shirt pocket. During the mass destruction of ripping of clothing, it had, rather innocently actually, slipped out onto his pine green silk sheets.

Time had stood still in that moment. It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him and then he was lost in her picture. Later he'd wondered how the picture had even gotten there…but that was beside to point.

Just as the girl had been about to take him into her mouth, he had roughly forced her head up, so hard in fact that had been human her neck would have snapped. He had only spoken three words to her, his eyes flashing from one color to another, his fangs putting dent marks in the bottom of his lip.

"Get fucking out!"

Honestly he hadn't meant to be so cross with her. She listened of course, looking a bit like a frightened deer that had realized if she let herself get caught in the headlights she _would _die. It was at that moment that he hated James the most.

Little fucker had been right. Ash growled, his fist tightening in the cover of his pillow. He may respect James, but it didn't mean he'd have to like him.

During a Daybreak meeting were he'd met Hannah Snow, a sixteen, almost seventeen year old girl—an old soul and soulmate to Thierry, Lord of the Night World, Descourdes, told him Mary-Lynnette was waiting, would wait, he had slipped up and referred to all of them, including himself as 'us' and of course James noticed the slip up. It pained Ash even more realizing that James knew why he was there and that he was in pain.

Finding his soulmate had hurt from the very first time Mary-Lynnette had kicked him.

After that night with the nameless girl, Ash had quote on quote "cashed" in his flat to Hunter, telling him he was getting bored and wanted to actually hunt where the prey didn't know what was coming to them. Hunter, of course, patted him on the shoulder and grinned widely.

There was actually a time when Ash had looked up to Hunter Redfern, but when he'd grinned and told Ash that he was proud of him, it was the most disgusting thing Ash had ever witnessed.

He had seen many of Hunter's conquests; some he'd actually taken part in, now all he could think of was Mare's hair dripping with blood, tangled in Hunter's fingers as he sucked the last bit of blood from her bottom lip. That had been the fate of one blonde female that swayed her hips a little too much in the wrong direction one night when they'd gone to a pub outside the island, a female that had winked suggestively, all too willing for two handsome men to take her.

Mary-Lynnette hadn't been his type, but now she was his only type. After he'd moved into his new slightly dingy apartment, she was all he could think about. From that first time in that lumpy bed to this day—three hundred and sixty days ago he had dreamed of nothing but her, but for these last four days for someone reason they kept on going to that time he'd kidnapped Poppy under the pretense of releasing her to The Council.

Personally (even though he'd gone beyond the point of being able to handle it) he'd rather go back to the painful, yet erotic dreams of Mare, with her beautiful body spread out before him, giving herself completely to him. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd jacked off in a day, every day. Gods he wanted her and he knew that only a little bit of it was because he'd been celibate for almost a year.

Tomorrow he would see her, knowing that his unclean thoughts and dreams might force him to lower his gaze. Ash had questioned himself almost a thousand times, telling him that Mary-Lynnette was better than the common 'wet dream'. He knew once he got on that plane all he would want was her, in bed, out of bed, everywhere—but he was trying desperately not to 'expect' that.

Tomorrow he would see her and they could finally be together…finally. Ash once again asked himself the question he'd been asking for the past month, 'was it going to be enough-did he change enough to be worthy of this girl?'

To Be Continued…

Why did I decide to make this Pride?

Ash had been too proud to admit he'd fallen for a human and that James had been right from the very beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

**Hiphope: **Thanks for pointing it out! It's been changed.

**Chapter Two: Envy**

_Should I tell her I'm still a frog, that I'm a long way from becoming her prince? _Ash thought, biting his lower lip anxiously.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against his coach, or very tightly cramped, airplane seat. "What a fucking moron," he mumbled to himself as he lifted his hand and ran it through his wheat blonde hair. Could he sound more pathetic?

"Look buddy—" someone growled beside him.

Ash, still staring straight ahead to the seat in front of him, paused and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He slowly turned his head to find himself staring at an elderly looking man dressed in a black suit, with thinning brown hair, and a comb over. Ash slowly licked his teeth, dabbing the tip of his tongue against each one of his fangs. His eyes flashed dangerously…it had been a long time since he'd had human blood and any other girl, aside from Mary-Lynnette, was out of the question.

"What did you say?" Ash repeated.

The man cleared his throat and Ash watched as a piece of ashy skin floated onto his black suit. "Young man I said if you're going to spew obscenities at me—"

Ash smirked, shaking his head. Honestly, he hadn't been looking for a fight, but if the occasion calls for it… "First of all _old man _I wasn't talking to you."

"That's right, make fun of my age you little prick," he spat out angrily.

Aiming his grin towards the ground Ash slowly leaned forward. "If you want to get technical you're the one who first referred to age by calling me 'young man', but I didn't get offended, however you became offended because I did it back. Why is that? Right when you went in to that 'stop making fun of my age' speech, you ended the sentence with 'little prick,'" Ash informed, emphasizing the two 'T' in 'little', "once again 'symbolically' referring to my age."

The man frowned, an interested gleam flashing in his eyes. "So what are you trying to say?"

Ash paused and shook his head as he heard the words 'test' and 'finally I've got a discussion' coming from the old mans' thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is why is it all right for an older person to belittle a younger person's age, but not okay for a younger person to do it to an older person? Sure you're older, but that doesn't mean that you've actually 'lived' all there is to live?" Ash paused. He had started the conversation with anger and plans of obtaining what he'd been longing for, for almost a year. Now, however, he was just curious.

"I suppose it really isn't fair for it to be okay to call a younger person young and not an older person old. You'd never know whom it would anger. It's probably because it's offending that older person. It isn't because I've necessarily 'lived' all there is to live, it's more on the basis of the fact that you have youth. You have what I _had_. Aging is hard to deal with, one year goes by and then another, I find myself regretting things. Things I should have done, that girl that I should have gone after. A whole bunch of 'should, could, and would' I suppose."

Ash looking confused, frowned. "How is that my fault? And the fact that you were jumping to conclusions—the 'fucking moron' comment was most certainly directed at myself."

The old man shook his head. "It isn't your fault and I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"Bad day?" Ash offered.

He chuckled, and patted his front pocket as if he was searching for something, but it looked more like a gesture of habit. "Bad year!"

Ash was actually relating to a human that wasn't the love of his life…he'd go throw up later. "Tell me about it!"

"You just have more chances, more choices. You don't have to be as careful as an older person does. That older person knows it too. Take my advice to hold back. I know its cliché, but it couldn't be more of a right saying."

In all Ash's years he couldn't remember the last time he'd talked to a man who actually aged. It was only made vampires, a few stray shifters, or lamia who usually stopped aging around the age of twenty-one. "I don't get it."

"One day you will a lot of its envy, regret, maybe even a little bit of pride. Of course, that's just my opinion," the man paused and flashed Ash a smile. "It's good to find that in this day and age that what could be a misunderstanding turns out to being a good old conversation and eye opener."

Ash didn't know what to say. How odd humans were. It was then that the seatbelt light flashed on and the announcement that they were landing pounded in Ash's ears. The old man had managed to temporarily distract him and Ash was suddenly very grateful for this strange looking human sitting beside him.

His stomach churned with nausea and he scooted lower into his seat. "You said you regretted about not going after that girl?"

The old man raised a bushy eyebrow. "Yes?"

Ash sighed heavily, his heart pounding loudly every time the plane went a little lower. "Well I'm kind of going after _the_ girl."

His grin widened and his eyes sparkled. "Good for you."

"I went away, to take care of some business and become different so that I could be with her, to be better for her. We agreed to meet after a year. The years up and I haven't changed. I think I've been scared to admit that. I can't honestly remember the last time I was scared. It's not something I tell people, but you're a random bloke that caught my interest. It could be because I feel guilty about not changing, or because I feel guilty that I did even worse things after I met her. At one point it was like she'd never even existed."

"It's taken a lot of out of you to admit that hasn't it?"

Ash jerked his head up, making eye contact. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Everyone has a little something called Pride. It makes it hard to say sorry, hard to admit you're wrong, hard to admit that you supposedly failed. Did she love you?"

Ash stiffened. "What?"

"Did she love you before?"

Ash frowned. "Y-yes, I think so."

The old man nodded. "Okay then. She didn't fall in love with _'that better you'_. She fell in love with you. Now, who was the one that suggested meeting again in a year?"

"Kind of both of us."

"Okay, let me ask you this, was she the one that wanted you to change?"

"She told me to look at my life, to see if there were—er certain things that I wanted to give up," Ash paused.

"She wanted you to give up things for her?" The old man looked slightly startled.

"Um-dangerous things."

"Oh—you're not a serial killer are you?" The old man asked, cautiously leaning back.

Ash raised an eyebrow and paused long enough for the man to pull away further. "Not exactly."

The old man nodded, seemingly taking that as a good enough answer. "Anyhow, as I was saying, did she specifically ask for you to change things?"

"No, but I'd have to change them if I wanted to be with her. It would be too dangerous if I didn't."

"Ah," the man nodded. "You made the promises. Let me guess 'I'll slay dragons for you', 'I'll pull the stars out of the sky for you' 'bout right?"

Ash blinked. _This guy is good. _"Yeah that's about right."

"You want her to be proud of you possibly because you love her, or you love her and you've never had anyone you loved be proud of you. So you thought you needed to change."

"Damn—you're good," Ash said, clucking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He had almost added in there 'for a human' too.

"Here," the man said, handing him a small rectangular card with silver lettering.

Ash stared at the card. "You Maxwell?"

"That's me."

"And you're a Psychologist?"

Maxwell nodded, giving him a small, sheepish looking grin. "Yes."

Ash sighed as he caught wind of Maxwell's thoughts. "So this conversation started on you trying to test a theory?"

"Very good, but don't let that stop you from talking. If you ever need me, just call that number."

"I don't need a Psychologist," Ash snapped, his ever-changing eyes flashing.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Did I say you needed one?"

"Well-no."

"As an older friend, I'm here to talk," Maxwell smiled gently. "I'm retiring soon, but I'll still be willing to talk to you if you need me too. Thanks for helping me win a thousand dollars too."

Ash shook his head and blinked. He hadn't seen that one coming. "Pardon?"

"I made a tiny bet with some of my 'older' co-workers about teenagers. You passed so don't worry about the details."

"I'm not normal; maybe you should do it on someone else."

Maxwell sighed, while reaching into his pocket. "No, you'll do." He pulled out a pen, clicked it, and began writing.

"What are you writing?"

"A check. For you…one thousand dollars."

"Excuse me?" Ash's eyes widened.

"Use it for whatever you want; it's more a thank you than a prize. I'm just a man merging into his sixties. A man who should have and could have retired ages ago, with a fortune I don't know what to do with and undeserving children. So please take it, it's more like pocket money to me and I can honestly say you've made my trip to Oregon very entertaining," he said, tearing the check out of his booklet and handing it to Ash.

"If you're so rich, why in the hell are you riding coach?"

"I like coach people more than I like first class people, friendlier and less into themselves."

For the first time in over a year Ash laughed. "I'm sure not all of them are like that."

Maxwell smiled. "You say you aren't a very good boy and you were right, your not. I just met you a little over half an hour ago and I've come to the conclusion that you're a good _man._"

Ash snorted and shook his head, laughing. "Thank you."

"Call me Max."

"Ash-Ash Redfern."

_Where is she? _Ash thought frantically. _Please don't let her have changed her mind. I want to see her. I __**need**__ to see her._

His eyes hurriedly searched the massive crowds of people. He had been searching for over twenty minutes. He'd gotten off the plane wanting her face to be the first thing he saw, but it hadn't been, and he was beginning to think she didn't want to see him. He'd been searching for over ten minutes.

She had probably forgotten he should have known he wasn't important enough-it was then that he saw her speaking into a cell phone, her cheeks rosy with excited or fearful anticipation, her eyes sparkling, her dark hair curling and cupping around her face.

Hmm, her hair was longer and her body…

_God, she's beautiful. _Ash thought, shuddering inwardly as he started walking towards her.

Her head was down as she spoke into her silver phone, her petite hand holding to her ear, her body was slightly turned, as if she was actually talking to the person right in front of her.

_Who on earth could she be talking too?_ He found himself wondering.

Rowan.

"What if he doesn't like the way I look? I've changed. It's been a year Rowan. A year! I've gained weight, I grew out my hair."

"_You have not gained weight Mary-Lynnette. It's called filling out. I wish I had half of the curves you do. When he sees you he's going to wonder why he left in the first place. Trust me. You wore that dress I told you to get didn't you, the short black, backless one?"_

Obviously she hadn't. Ash chuckled, cocking his head to the side, anticipating her answer.

"Oh-um I chickened out."

"_Oh, you didn't Mare! What are you wearing then?"_

"_Blue jeans and a black cashmere sweater," she chuckled sheepishly._

Rowan sighed heavily, sounding defeated_. "Ugh-well you can surprise him later."_

Ash smiled down at her when he finally reached her. That short black, backless dress sounded sexy, but even in jeans she was still perfect. "Hey Mare," he spoke softly, restraining himself from reaching a hand out to smooth a stray curl behind her ear.

Ash nearly growled as he heard her heart quicken and her gasp for breath.

"Ro, he's here," she cried out softly, flipping her phone shut, not waiting for a goodbye. She was still slightly turned away from him as she slowly lifted her head up. "Ash," she spoke breathlessly.

To Be Continued…

Why did I decide to make this Envy?

This one could probably be pride as well, but I mainly based the decision on the 'old and young' conversation between Max and Ash—there will be a future reason for the appearance of Max.


	3. Chapter 3: Lust

**Chapter Three: Lust**

"Ash," she spoke breathlessly, her eyes searching his face.

She slowly turned, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her cashmere sweater. While shuffling her feet on the ground, she bowed her head, and took a deep, shuddering breath.

_God she's beautiful, _Ash thought to himself again. _Oh please don't let me become a babbling idiot._

Not knowing what had come over him Ash swiftly reached forward and gently pulled her to him. He lifted his hands, cupping her face, both thumbs gently, lovingly, caressing her cheekbones, his movements forcing her to keep eye contact. He slowly leaned forward, holding in a grin as he watched her eyelids close. "God you're beautiful," Ash whispered in her ear.

Something happened in that moment that Mary-Lynnette turned her face into his neck and softly placed a kiss against the juncture where neck and shoulder met; it was something he hadn't felt in a while. He felt content, the most at ease he's ever been. Ash was holding his soulmate and vice-versa at a reunion that was sure to be as sweet as he remembered her blood to be. He didn't think it could get better than this.

He had been afraid, so afraid that she would reject him, so frightened that she would look upon him in disgust, as if he were a lowly being. The fact that she didn't, made him want her more, that fact that she had been just as afraid, yet excited all at once made him need her desperately. More importantly was the fact that she wanted him too. The smell of her excitement was coming off of her in waves. The spiked with a hint of arousal could have been enough to knock Ash off his feet though. He couldn't image what would have happened if he hadn't been holding her.

"I missed you so much," she whispered against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mare," he breathed, scrapping his teeth along her neck, darting his tongue out to run against the hot vein of blood in her neck. He placed an open mouth kiss beneath her ear before gently sucking on the lobe.

Mary-Lynnette made the transition to full blown arousal so swiftly that Ash had to pull away from her before he lost control. She reminded him a female shifter in heat, only much sweeter. Her smell alone was mouth watering, but her smell in heat was intoxicating. Situation at best Ash had expected the reuniting to be intense, but with the way it was going it was going to be explosive. And he really wasn't caring to much about the crowded airport at the moment.

His teeth extended. He wanted to taste her…in more ways than one. Ash pulled back and then attacked her mouth, sucking her tongue, gripping her face with one hand so that she couldn't pull away from the surprising forcefulness of his actions. His other hand slid down the side of her breast, jerking at her hips, pulling her closer. He had to coax himself to be gentler, managing to remind himself that she was still human.

Deciding finally that she wouldn't pull away, he released her chin, sliding his other hand down to cup her ass, attempting to lift her up so she could wrap those gorgeous legs around his—she was being just difficult!

He growled a warning as she struggled, clamping his hands on her thighs, spreading them slightly.

She gasped. "Ash-"

It felt as if his mind had exploded and he was trying desperately to connect the pieces just to get himself under some semblance of control, but the monster in him wasn't going to let him.

His eyes darkened as he watched her bite her lip to keep from making a noise, to keep from drawing more attention to them as he slid one of his hands up her inner thigh. She immediately jerked his hand away, entangling her fingers in his, her other hand automatically reaching up to pet his hair, trying to soothe his beast.

After a few minutes of her running her fingers through his hair, it actually worked.

"I guess you missed me too," she chuckled breathlessly.

"I'm sorry I just—" Ash started looking bewildered, knowing perfectly well what came over him, but not why he couldn't control it.

Her cheeks colored, and she bowed her head, biting her lower lip with embarrassment, she meant to pull herself away, but Ash wouldn't have it. He'd calmed, but not that much. He needed the contact and not just because he was painfully hard. Ash tried to hold in another animalistic growl that rolled from his gut and erupted from his mouth, but with no luck he bowed his head to her neck.

"Just don't move for a few minutes, okay," he whispered against her rapidly beating pulse.

She had physically done all that she could to meet his request, but her pulse wasn't calming down and another hunger over took him. Ash unconsciously started running his already lengthened teeth against her jugular.

He nearly cried out with joy when he heard her gasp with surprise, the air was thick with her fear and lust, intoxicating him more. Unconsciously he bit down just a little bit, as if to just nuzzle her neck—or so it would appear to human onlookers. To a lamia or made vampire it would be pride at the mere fact of 'some action' happening in the lobby of an airport, after all the jugular was the sweetest part of the throat-and more filling, but to Ash it was such an intense moment that it nearly made him orgasm.

"Ash?" Mare's voice cracked. "Are you going to bite me?"

He managed to pull back enough to whisper "yes," before sinking his teeth into her neck and that sweet tangy liquid filled his mouth. A muffled grunt escaped him, a free wandering hand clutched her hips to his and…

_Oh fuck, oh fuck. _

He came. In a very crowded airport.

He wrapped his arms around Mare's waist pulling her closely to him as he disengaged his teeth from her neck. He licked the wounds closed before resting his lips against her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Ash was worried when she didn't say anything. He'd gone too far.

_Oh shit._

He pulled away slightly, searching her face only to find the reddest blush he'd ever seen, the sexiest pouting lip being held down by the whitest teeth.

"Damn, you are a wet dream come true," he whispered into her cheek.

Her gasp of shock pleased him. Ash honestly didn't know what possessed him to be so verbally dirty with her; from the very start…their relationship hadn't been this intense in the beginning. Sure he had wanted too, but he'd managed to hold himself back. Apparently that wouldn't be the case anymore.

Slowly, he pulled away. He smiled gently down at her. Placing his index finger vertically against her mouth he began pushing her lips apart, intending to give her a calming kiss.

A gust of air escaped her lips and Ash lifted his eyes to hers. "I forgot how much your eyes shift colors," she whispered, so softly in fact that if he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard it.

The corner of his mouth lifted up into a smirk of satisfaction and he leaned forward to capture her lips. "Wait Ash-"

He slowly lifted his eye-lids open, searching her face. . "You want to talk."

Mary-Lynnette smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I know that probably isn't what you wanted to hear."

"Mare, it's fine. I've waited for you for a year, it won't kill me to wait a little longer. Just walk in front of me okay?"

"I beg your par—oh!" She gave a laugh, her deep blue eyes sparkling with childlike happiness as she leaned forward on her tiptoes and wrapped her fingers around his neck. She swiftly placed a quick, yet toe-curling kiss against his mouth before pulling away, sliding her hand down his arm, turning herself into him so that her back was against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "By the way, you look gorgeous."

Ash paused. "Shouldn't that be my line?"

A surprised laugh escaped from her lips. "I think you like the way I look."

"Understatement," he spoke calmly as he slowly started to walk her forward.

He had refused to go for the black tie, black coat look, but half of the suit hadn't looked so bad. So instead of the whole gear he had opted out for the black slacks and white tuxedo shirt. Even though long sleeve tailored shirts weren't his forte he figured he could make an exception and go half way by rolling his sleeves up.

"Your arms look sexy, and if it's any consolation I was literally drooling when you hugged me. For a long time now I've almost thought of myself as asexual and that I dreamed this perfect vampire up."

Ash was delightfully surprised. "You've changed," he whispered softly.

"In a good way I hope."

"Haven't decided," he said playfully.

She clucked her tongue. "I'm going to kick you Ash Redfern."

"Well, I guess that's one way for me to drop bag."

Mary-Lynnette snorted. "What are you going on about?"

"I made a wooden statue of you from the picture I'd snapped of you before. I have no need to worship the statue when I have the real thing in front of me."

She frowned and stopped walking with him about a minute later and turned her head towards him. "I really am going to kick you."

Ash gasped "_What?_"

"I'm kidding," she chuckled playfully.

"I do have a statue."

"Nu-uh!" she said in denial.

"Well, after I left last year and got my own place I didn't have much to do, so I carved."

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or flattered."

Ash bowed his head, his wheat blond hair falling into the corner of his left eye. "Flattered would be good, not sure why'd you be worried."

The walked silently through crowded airport as if those annoying people weren't even there, as if it were just the two of them, Mare leaning against his front, walking with him.

"Ash, you told me last year that you wished you were human and I couldn't stop wondering if what you said would have an impact on how your life would be for that upcoming year. I just hope you didn't cut yourself off from people. It's just that everybody needs somebody."

"Mare, I didn't," he spoke softly, guilt tearing into his gut at the lie.

He had cut himself off, but his wish hadn't been the reason, it was Mare. She had been the reason, she was all that mattered, she was his life, his air, his heart, and she was the _only person_ that mattered. She was his hero-or heroine; Mary-Lynnette saved him from himself and to have that taken away? It was like she'd been his addiction and that whole year was full of withdrawal symptoms.

"Everyone's so excited to see you Ash," she smiled happily up at him. "I told my parents we'd have dinner with them tonight and if it's okay with you afterwards maybe we could go look at the stars."

Ash took a deep breath as they finally reached the outside. "Of course."

"That's good," Mary-Lynnette said biting her bottom lip. She started heading towards a slightly less beat up green car, but quickly turned and hugged him tightly. "I have so much to tell you, so much that has happened."

He bent his head down, breathing in her scent and he knew that it was good to have her back.

To Be Continued…

Why did I decide to make this Lust?

Does this need an explanation?


	4. Chapter 4: Anger

**Chapter Four: Anger**

"Oh balls," Ash growled and swiftly slammed the said bedroom door shut. "Have you ever heard of a lock?" he yelled angrily at the door. He clucked his tongue when the only response he received was a gasp and muffled groan of pleasure.

Ash was pissed off and it wasn't because he'd walked in on his sister riding her soulmate so hard the headboard had almost snapped in two. It was Mare. Something was wrong; she was fidgety around him. Every time he went in to kiss her she would stiffen and back off, nervous laughter his only response.

_Or maybe it's just me? Or __**maybe**__ it's because I haven't had sex in…_Ash gritted his teeth and cracked his neck. He shouldn't be thinking that. Mare wasn't at fault for his previous sexual appetite.

All the same, if he couldn't have sex…well then everyone else should just _**stop**_.

"What nonsense," he muttered and turned the corner of the hallway, only to run into the very source of his frustration.

Her muffled grunt as she bumped into him made his eyes roll to the back of his head and he tried desperately to ignore the contact of her hips against his as his hands rested at her waist, balancing her.

"Oh, Ash, have you seen Mark?" she smiled gently up at him before pushing him aside and heading down the hall. "Dad and Clau—" she stopped at Jades' door and frowned when she heard very loud panting. "Are you guys okay?" she called to them.

Ash, who had followed her, shook his head and stopped her hand from knocking on the door again. "They're experiencing paradise. Let's leave them to it."

Mary-Lynnette paused and then snorted, looking at him like he had grown another head. "They're experiencing what?"

Ash sighed heavily and rested his hand against her lower back, pushing her forward. "Think about it."

She thought about it, and when she got it her eyes widened and she stopped walking. "Oh,' she frowned, contemplating. "I hope they're using protection."

Ash snorted. Leave it to Mare! "Yes," he growled, his eyes flashing with irritation. Her actions and response made him feel even worse for being the oversexed male that he was.

Mary-Lynnette frowned. "Ash, are you angry with me for some reason? Ever since we got here it seems like I did something wrong? Did I say something at dinner?"

Ash breathed deeply as he recalled his misery during the dinner with his sisters and Mary-Lynnette and Marks' parents. They'd sat next to each other, the table so cramped that every time Mary-Lynnette lifted her fork to her delicious pouting mouth, she would brush against him. When she would laugh her bare thigh (she'd changed into something more comfortable once they'd gotten to her house) would knock into his and after that happening a couple of times he'd rested his hand on his leg, waiting for it to happen once more, just so he could touch her warm skin. He wanted to feel the blood rushing through her body, wanted to feel the smooth, sexiness of her pale skin.

During dessert she had pulled her hair up with her hands, fanning herself, complaining that the air conditioner in the house was broken. It was at that exact moment that Ash prayed to the gods, thanking them for not letting the sun color her skin, thanking them for Mare's responsible mind about cancer and the sun.

_She shouldn't have been wearing shorts, _Ash growled angrily to himself. If she hadn't been wearing those skimpy blue shorts and that tight white, damn near see through, t-shirt, maybe he would have been able to form a complete damn sentence. Her parents probably thought he was an idiot.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head, not wanting to think about dinner. "Not angry, just frustrated."

"So you admit there is something wrong. Something I did?"

Ash sighed. "I haven't had sex in almost a year, and what happened at the airport doesn't count," he stated simply.

Mary-Lynnette nodded casually as if what he'd said was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh really? I just had sex two days ago."

Ash's head snapped to the side, in her direction. "What?"

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, which was awkward because of how she stood next to him. "I'm kidding. Don't take thing so seriously," she smiled up at him, and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "So, you told me because you want me to do something about it?"

Ash could literally feel his ears perk and he had never felt more like shifter as he did in that moment. "Well—"

"I could probably get Mark for you, or _he_ could get one of _his_ girl friends for you."

Ash clenched his jaw at her joke, not wanting her to know that he found it amusing. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea—" he started.

Mary-Lynnette threw her head back and laughed, hugging him tightly to her. "I missed you Ash. I don't think I really realized until dinner tonight just how much I did," she whispered dropping her head against his shoulder. "It's strange really because we only spent a couple of months together and then left, but it's like I've known you my entire life."

Ash cupped the nape of her neck, playing with the tips of her hair, thankful that he had changed into a white t-shirt and very baggy khaki pants. "Let's go to the hill," he spoke softly into her hair, watching as a few stray strands ruffled.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Sirius is really bright tonight," Mary-Lynnette whispered. "I remember last year when it was bright. I could see it, through my eyes, without the binoculars. I still had your sisters' blood in me. Do you remember that day? The day we were talking about the goats, Jeremy and your Aunt Opal?"

Ash turned to look at her. How could he not remember that day? It was the day everything had changed for him, it was the day he'd told Mary-Lynnette that they were soulmates even though he was sure she'd had some inkling of an idea. "I don't think I'll ever forget that day. It was the best and worst day of my life."

Mary-Lynnette clucked her tongue and haughtily lifted her chin. "Thanks!"

Ash smirked at her and wrapped his arm around the front of her shoulders, his knees still bent on either side of her, a comfortable, intimate position Mary-Lynnette had chosen herself when they'd arrived on the hill. He pushed aside her hair and gently placed a kiss against her neck. "I didn't mean it that way."

She chuckled and raised her arms up, resting her elbows on his knees. "I know what you meant."

Ash dropped his chin to her shoulder and inhaled deeply. If there were one smell he would love to bottle up it would definitely be the smell of Mary-Lynnette.

He shivered as he felt her back snuggle more closely to his chest. Ash instinctively raised his hand up and turned her face towards him, his palm cupping her cheek. He bent his head down and placed an open mouth kiss against her lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but the tiny zaps from the soulmate bond made it just as intense as a long kiss would have been.

Her breathing was shallow, her eyes closed, her cheeks tinted pink, and her rosy lips pursed, as if she were waiting for more. Ash was only too happy to oblige as he pushed her chin down with his thumb, forcing her to either open her mouth or bow her head.

Ash grunted in triumph at her choice. The excitement running through him was almost too much to handle. The only time he had ever felt this way was when he was hunting. Foreplay with any other girl just wasn't enough, not even close to what Mary-Lynnette could give him.

He licked her tongue, causing her to gasp in surprise at the slow sensual movement. Ash didn't know when her hand had replaced her elbows on he knees, but when he felt her nails digging into him, gripping him for support, he'd nearly howled.

It wasn't enough, just kissing her. He slowly fell back, the cool grass shooting straight through his shirt to his overly heated back, pulling Mary-Lynnette on top of him. She yelped in surprise at the sudden movement and quickly settled her legs on either side of his hips, sitting up on top of him, staring at him intently.

"Ash—"

He tightened his jaw so hard he heard it click. He closed his eyes and gasped as an involuntary jerk of his hips caused the most erotic friction to form between them. His sudden movement also managed to throw Mary-Lynnette up so that she fell on his chest, her long hair veiling them from the world.

Ash placed his hands on her hips and pushed down, biting his lip as his erection rubbed between her legs, her surprised, muffled grunt causing his eyes to cross. He yelped as he felt Mary-Lynnette drop her face into his neck. "Ash what are you doing?"

It was the sound of her voice that nearly pushed him over the edge. He hated the fact that she could make him feel like an inexperienced schoolboy. His hips lifted slightly for more friction and he groaned softly.

He turned his head so that his lips touched her to cheek as he spoke. "Keep talking," he said his voice husky with need.

"What?" she asked confused. When she started to pull her face out of his neck Ash growled and immediately put her back in place.

"Mare please, just talk to me," he gasped; his hips once again jerking up and were soon starting an almost unsteady rhythm.

"Wh-what do you want me say?"

"Anything," he said a little too harshly.

"Okay," she said, starting to sit up.

He jerked her, a little more rougher than he intended, back to her previous position. "Don't move from this spot…please," he spoke hoarsely, desperately as his hips lifted up to hers more frantically.

He could feel Mary-Lynnette's shock, he had felt her surprise from the beginning, felt her need. Ash knew she wasn't ready for sex, wasn't ready for the oral foreplay either, so, since she hadn't really made an effort to stop him yet, he figured this was the next best thing.

Mary-Lynnette gave a tiny kittenish grunt that made his eyes cross and his toes curl. Ash bit his lip in triumph, knowing she was starting to feel it through her thin shorts.

"Say something," he growled.

"Like what?" she panted. "I'm having a little trouble thinking at the moment," she mumbled her hips starting to mimic his movements.

His hands immediately went to her waist, assisting her. "Pick a word and repeat it. I just need to hear your voice."

"Mm, okay."

He was now moving her hips not only up and down, but also backwards and forwards and from side to side. His movements were becoming faster, more frantic as she continued to talk.

"I can't think Ash,

Ash opened his eyes, pushing her up just a little bit; wanting to see her face at what he was about to do. He pushed a hand down her shorts and watched as her eyes slammed shut and her mouth dropped open. Her forehead dropped to his, their lips brushing against each other with each thrust of their hips, as he caressed her through her cotton underwear.

She rocked her hips faster and without warning bit down on his neck, trying to muffle her screams as she came. A hot white shot of light coursed through him at the pierce of her teeth against his neck. He yanked her hips down hard and it was just enough, her shorts, his khaki pants, the force of the thrust, to send him over the edge. He wanted to her blood, craved it as he cried out, but he held himself back as the claw of passion and euphoria ripped through him.

When he came to his senses he realized she was shaking and trying desperately to labor her breathing. "I think I have a new respect for my clothes," she managed as she completely collapsed against him.

"I believe you'll have to walk in front of me, once again-"

Mary-Lynnette silenced him with a quick kiss, then stood up.

As they walked back to the car his thoughts drifted to Mark and Jade. How he envied them. They had gotten to stay together while he and Mary-Lynnette weren't able to because of his role as the eldest, because of his family duties. Mark and Jade had had an entire year together, when all he had were dreams of what Mare and he could be once they were together again.

Ash didn't know what made him angrier, the fact that while Mark and Jade were living it, Ash had been dreaming it, or while he was dreaming it, they were enjoying it to the _fullest._

To Be Continued…

Why did I decide to make this Anger?

Ash is just not getting what he wants…at any moment I'll expect him to stomp and go pout in a corner! *_-


	5. Chapter 5: Greed

Warning: _This chapter is verging slightly over the M rating!_

**Chapter Five: Greed**

"Let's go rent some movies!" Ash heard dimly from the living room. He groaned, knowing the girls were trying to have a 'girls' night. All he wanted was an 'Ash and Mary-Lynnette' night with lots and lots of sweat--and no clothes. Yes, yes, a sweaty glistening, naked Mary-Lynnette and…oh who the hell was he kidding?

Ash shook his head, knowing that they were going to have a special place in one of the levels of hell for him. He should be a damn shamed.

He was seconds away from pulling his hair out with frustration. When was the last time he'd been so sexually charged, so sexually frustrated? Just being near her was torture-her smell, her blood, and those lips—"My mouth is watering; I have got to stop this. You're obsessing Ash, just calm down, just relax…" He sighed folding his hands behind his head, reclining in the kitchen chair.

"Talking to yourself? Could you get to a new level of low?" Mark sneered.

Ash laughed mockingly and stood up, advancing on the younger boy. Ash needed to vent, why not on Mark, and just as he was getting closer the beautiful goddess that's been plaguing his waking moments swept into his arms.

"Hey baby," she whispered against his cheek, inches from his ear.

A shiver ran down his spine, his hands instinctively clutching her waist in a death grip, but he quickly eased up when he felt her flinch. "Sorry," he mumbled, then soothingly ran his hands over her sides, tracing the curve of her bottom.

A partial gasp giggle escaped her lips. "That tickles."

Ash dropped his forehead to hers. "Would you like to be tickled more? We can go to your room and I'll tickle you where ever you like."

"Ash!"

"Mare, let me take you out to dinner, just the two of us," he spoke suddenly, an idea forming in his head.

She contemplated for a moment before shaking her head. "Not tonight, tomorrow maybe. There's this movie I want to rent—"

And that was that. They drove to the video store.

* * *

"Ro, did you let her rent Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang again?" Mark groaned.

"Just what do you have against my favorite movie?" Mary-Lynnette scowled holding the movie in her hands as they exited the store. "It's a classic!"

Mark snorted. "And so was our grandma!"

"Mark Carter—"

"Mare, it's all you've been watching for last two weeks!"

"It's brilliant! Besides if you need to blame someone it should be Bunny!"

They two, much to Ash's annoyance bickered about the movie all the way back to the old bags house—well Ro's house now. If Ash weren't such a masochist, in that he got turned on when Mare was angry, he'd have intervened.

_Jesus_, he sighed thinking to himself_, I get turned on when she breathes_!

He ran his hand through his hair and reached out with his other hand to clutch Mary-Lynette's. His reward was her turning and smiling shyly at him while biting her lip. The sight of her red luscious lips passing between her stark white teeth was enough to floor anyone so just imagine what it did to a sex-crazed vampire!!

He knocked his rather hard against the backseat of Marks new black jeep. "It's hot in here," he mumbled before reaching from the back seat to crank the air up.

This caused a pause in the mini fight about Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

"Hm, I thought vampires didn't feel that type of stuff," Mark thought aloud.

Ash turned a heated gaze towards Mary-Lynnette, making sure she caught the intent in his eyes. "You'd be surprised how much the _heat_ can affect us."

"Oh," Mark said the surprise evident in his voice.

Jade smiled in the passenger seat, shaking her head before turning, and reaching towards Mark, capturing a stray curl allowing it to wrap around her finger. She leaned forward. "You are blissfully clueless my love," she whispered in his ear before capturing his earlobe.

Mark frowned and looked at Jade out of the corner of his eye. "Did I miss something?"

Mary-Lynette chuckled; curling her arm around Ash's, scooting closer to him, and brushed an innocent chaste kiss against the curve of his cheek. "My lusty vampire," she whispered in his ear.

Ash shivered and felt his fangs break free from his gums, extending until the teeth indented his lips, and a droplet of blood welled to the surface. He swiftly licked his bottom lip.

Damn, he was hungry and horny. Two H words that shouldn't be in the same sentence when in regards to Ash.

He clenched his teeth and pulled away from Mary-Lynnette to drop his forehead against the cool moist window.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked in her lilting, seductive voice.

At least it was lilting and seductive to him, to everyone else it was her normal voice. How could soul mates handle such an intense connection? Everything about her image had him almost coming in his pants! Did the universe hate him so much that they had to make her voice the equivalent of what the humans' desire from chocolate?

* * *

Mark sighed heavily and flopped on the brown leather couch that was tastefully placed in the corner, catty cornered to the huge flat screen in the girls' house. "Well we're not watching it on the big television. You'll have to watch it in the guest room."

She started to say something but Ash cut her off. "I will gladly watch this Chitty Chitty Bang Bang movie with you in the guest room," he spoke softly.

"Even though it's a kid movie?" she asked still hopeful.

"It's a kid movie?"

Mary-Lynnette frowned.

Ash clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes, brushing his hand through her hair."I'm kidding. Of course I'll watch it."

She grinned happily, planted a rather messy kiss against his lips, and ran towards the guest room, but not before adding something that made Ash groan with anticipation. "We can use the alone time as an excuse to make out!" She'd called over her shoulder.

"Hell yes, hell _yes_!"

_

"Ash watch this part it's—"

Whatever she'd said next had been mumbles and grunts to Ash as he lay partially on top of her, his hips cradled between her thighs, his arms taking the brunt of the weight from his upper body off of hers. He was in a trance, the rushing noise of blood filling his ears as he traced his teeth against the junction of her throat and shoulders. Without thinking to ask, he let his canines slide into her skin like butter and shuddered at the sweet and spicy taste of her blood as it splashed on his tongue.

Mary-Lynnette yelped in surprise, jerking slightly away from him, which caused him to clutch her more tightly beneath him, to him, and growl a warning.

_Oh fuck_, he thought.

_Ash_, she started, speaking through the soul mate telepathy connection the two had.

_I'm sorry, I should have asked. I just—it happened so suddenly! Oh shit you taste so good. You taste like vampire candy, you know? I'm so addicted to you and so obsessed…_his thoughts trailed off as he disengaged his fangs. "I could drink you forever," he whispered against the pinpricks on her neck.

He pulled back just far enough to watch the well of blood spill out from the marks before swiftly licking the wound to heal it. He continued to lick up her neck, to her chin, over her lips.

Mary-Lynette chuckled. "I always thought you like a big cat," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his back and hugging him.

He pulled away slightly and let his flashing eyes stare at her before he spoke while keeping eye contact. "Would you like me to show you what else I can do with my tongue?"

She didn't say anything at first as she turned her blushing face to the side, letting her hot cheek rest against the cool, crisp, white sheets in the guest room. She took a deep breath, causing Ash to close his eyes at the feel of the rise and fall of her chest.

"Okay," she spoke softly. "Show me the talents of said tongue," she added with a chuckle.

He didn't need to be told twice!

He kissed her collar bone as he started slowly pushed her simple red t-shirt up. Ash watched throat as her breath caught when the tips of his fingers touched the underside of her breast. He slid down slowly until his mouth could reach her midriff. He scraped his teeth against the skin above her rib cage and went lower towards her belly button, gently biting skin directly beside it. He moved back up slowly, this time coaxing her to sit slightly so he could completely remove the t-shirt—Ash shuddered at the sight, but of course his Mary-Lynnette would be practical with a white bra and most definitely matching under wear. It cupped her like a second skin and the swell of her breasts seemed to be pleading with him as he maneuvered the piece of white material apart.

He teased her as she'd been teasing him unintentionally, going around her nipple, but never taking it into his mouth. He should feel ashamed at how childish he was actually being, of course _she _didn't know that as she made those mewling kitten like noises that were just driving him crazy.

"Ash please I-"

He put his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream as took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. There was no way he could wait, no way he could give the proper attention to her other breast, because he needed more of her taste in his mouth, and he wanted to see her face. He wanted to see her face when she came in his mouth, he wanted to see her hands clenching the sheets in surprise at the force of the orgasm, he wanted…

He jerked the buttons of her blue jeans out and shoved the offending material down to the middle of her thighs. He pushed her legs straight up so that he could maneuver himself between the small gap her thighs made. The ending position was the bottom of her clothed legs resting on the small of his back as he laid between her thighs, her white panties obviously damp as he pushed them aside.

"Ash wait, maybe this wasn't-I think—what if I don't like it?" she rambled, her cheeks lobster red with embarrassment. "I just I actually changed my mind. I don't think I'll like it!"

He kissed the slick plump lips of her sex and let his tongue dart out in between the hot flesh.

She barely contained a scream as her hips popped up, knocking into his chin. His hands immediately came to hold her hips still.

"You'll love it baby," he whispered staring up at her while he let his tongue slip between her lips again.

He watched her mouth drop open, a look of intense pleasure crossing her face. Ash bent his head to continue.

Knock, knock.

Ash groaned and it wasn't from pleasure unfortunately. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he mumbled before turning slightly to yell at the door. "Go the hell away!"

"We interrupted them again," the harsh whisper came from the other side of the door. "I feel so bad Mark," Jade added.

"I don't, I find it hilarious! And hey, it's my sister," Mark whispered back just as harshly. "Besides there's a lawyer inside the house with some pretty bitchy people asking for that twat of a brother of yours!"

"Ash you heard that last part right? Sorry about the other stuff, really," Jade spoke loud enough for Mary-Lynnette to hear her.

"Why is there a lawyer here?"

"Someone's suing you hopefully," Mark added.

An audible smack sounded through the air.

"Careful, I like it when you're rough Jade," Mark spoke seductively.

"Mark!"

Ash sighed, obviously what he wanted to do wasn't going to happen. Mary-Lynnette gave him a small, sympathetic smile as she raised her legs so he could slip out between them.

"I'm in hell," Ash growled as he slid her jeans up her legs and buttoned them.

He helped her with her bra and shirt before she responded. "Once the lawyers gone, we'll go to my house. Mark will be hear and the parents will be gone, starting in two hours, for their anniversary dinner. That means no interruptions Ash."

He had to pause and breath deeply. "If there was ever a speech that was boner worthy…"

She snorted, tossed her rumbled hair behind her head, and jumped off the bed. "Lets go see what this lawyer wants."

Ash beat her to the door, opening it for her, and placing a hand against her lower back directing her through the door , past Mark and Jade, and down the hallway.

_

When they got into the living room what greeted them was four people, two male, two females, and at least three of them were livid.

One of the livid males came forward with a newspaper clipping. An obituary.

It was for the old man from the plane.

"He left _everything_ to you!" came the shrill cry from someone Ash had originally believed to be male.

Ash paused to let the statement sink in.

"My father was a _billionaire_ sir, we are his children, and so my question is _**who **_the _**hell**_ are you?"

"Just someone he met on a plane," Ash whispered.

To be continued…

Why did I decide to make this Greed?

Ash is greedy for Mare's attention; he is starting to feel deprived!

A/N:

Just so you all know this plot was planned since the beginning of the story in 2005 and _**was not**_ inspired by the song People Are Crazy by Billy Currington (though it is an amazing song)!

Sorry for the wait! I'm extremely pleased with this chapter, however short it may be, mainly because I've be having such a hard time writing again! I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Gluttony

So I'd like to retract my statement about this scenario being inspired by that song. Though I'd planned from the beginning on having Max leave everything to Ash, he originally didn't have any kids (it's now been changed) as pointed out by a reviewer on . So I guess the song did influence me to give Max kids and have them be asses.

Chapter Six: Gluttony

When the, wanna be, male shrieked at Ash saying, "He left _everything_ to you!" he hadn't really understood it fully. Of course the obituary should have done something for him, but with the sex depravation he was going through it was actually amazing he could function, let alone _understand_ the situation. Max didn't actually leave Ash everything anyhow, only about 80% of his estates and money. He'd given ten percent to his two children and their spouses.

No longer would he struggle to pay his bills, better yet he wouldn't have to live in that crappy excuse for an apartment anymore. He could buy Mare anything she wanted. They could have a huge wedding…

Ash jolted in surprise, then flinched slightly when the thought washed over him again. He turned his head to Mare where she sat next to him in the black limousine that was now in the process of returning them from the meeting in the lawyers office were they' d gotten all the details on Max's will. She was dazed from the meeting and if the look on her face didn't show her tiredness the slowing of her breathing did as she started to drift. Ash himself had a headache after over two hours spent going over the will with Max's rather obnoxious adult children.

He smiled and brushed a strand of hair off her lips before moving to trace the line of her jaw.

Marriage.

Ash wasn't sure if he ever really believed in it. A piece of paper didn't mean anything. It couldn't even count as a symbol of a soul mates undying love.

_Damn that sounded like bullshit_, he thought as he trailed his fingers over her face.

He would though. Die for her. And he'd marry her, because it was what she dreamed about at night, every night since he'd come back. Sure he should feel guilt over eavesdropping on her thoughts while she was sleeping, but she was his addiction. It can only be called addiction if one tried to quit and failed and once upon a time he had tried to quit her, so he knew his cravings ran deep. He would do anything to be sated.

The limousine came to a smooth stop and a minute later the door opened. Ignoring the driver Ash, using his vampire speed, lifted Mary-Lynnette up, and was going through the door before the driver could even swallow his spit. Ash chuckled as he watched the balding, slightly rounded bellied man stand at the car door, stiff and straight, waiting for Ash and Mare to come out. The man stood there for ten minutes before he realized what was going on, shook his head in disbelief, went back into the limousine, and took off.

"Ash, you should be more careful," Mary-Lynnette whispered against his chest.

She was cradled in his arms, tucked intimately against his chest. He could feel her smile into him and the unintentional gasp that escaped his lips as she gently nipped just below his collar bone caused her to chuckle.

"Did you see his face?" Ash mumbled close to the top of her head.

The bellowing laughter coming from the den caused Ash to pause and turn around to go back outside.

"It was very funny," she agreed, then as an after thought, "where are we going?"

"Don't you remember? We're going to your house. No ones there to interrupt. I'll have you all to myself."

The full body shiver that went through her had Ash feeling like a cat about to eat the best canary of his life.

"I still need to demonstrate the wonder of my very long tongue," he whispered in her ear before darting his said anatomy out to capture her lobe.

Oh the things he was going to do to her and he started to tell her as he walked normal speed to her house, her in his arms the entire way.

When she cocked her head to the side, an obvious unspoken question at his slow pace, the side of his lip rose in an unintentional smirk. "Anticipation," he murmured gently against her cheek.

By the time they'd gotten there Ash had somehow managed, while still clutching her to him, to get a free hand down her pants, massaging her. Her face had turned bright red and she'd struggled at first, but as soon as he'd pushed into her with his fingers he had her. Once they'd gotten past the door and into the house she was squirming on the verge of explosion. As soon as he got to her room she was screaming, but not there yet, and when he'd taken her clothes off, placed her on the cool, crisp pink sheets in the middle of the bed, he couldn't help but stare.

"Ash, you've been looking at me for three minutes. I think you've seen everything you need to see!"

"Mare-"

Mary-Lynnette grunted as she wiggled her hips down the bed so that her feet boldly rested at the edge of it, her knees bent forming a V. She shifted further down so that the back of her heels touched either side her ass. "Ash, please make me c-come," she stumbled on the last word.

The deep shades of pink on her face and the flush that was spreading on her chest let Ash know what that deliriously sexy action had caused her. His ever changing eyes slid down her body to stare at her between her legs before he felt his knees collapse, dropping himself to the floor in front of her. His hands went to the insides of her thighs, pushing them apart more to make room. He leaned forward between her legs.

"Oh yes," she spoke so softly that had Ash not been a vampire he wouldn't have heard it. And he took great delight in watching her tiny fingers clenching the far too innocent sheets, stretching it taut with anticipation.

The gentle kiss he placed on her labia was the only warning she'd gotten before his hot tongue pushed through the folds of her lips and started sucking and lapping at the juices with his mouth.

Her hands pushed on the bed as she jolted partially upwards before dropping back down, her mouth wide open, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, and her fists clenching, grasping so tightly he wondered if his little star gazer was strong enough to rip them.

"Oh my God," she managed to gasp as he started mimicking with his tongue what he wanted to do with another part of his anatomy.

She was going to be tight, hell she was tight around his tongue. He was going to have to make her go a couple of times to make it less uncomfortable for her, a feat he would enjoy.

He could take no more when she went a fifth time. The first time she orgasmed it was explosive and he thanked Hecate that no one was in the house. The second, third, and fourth were meshed together, an ongoing onslaught of pleasure that wouldn't stop. Ash, as much as he hated to do so actually had to stop because she was almost in tears because it wouldn't stop.

"As-Ash pl-please, it just wo-n't st-op," he remembered her wavering, gasping words. It was a pretty big ego boost, but was even better was the way she looked when it was happening.

Completely wanton and sexy as hell with her pearly white teeth biting into her full pink bottom lip, her cheeks flushed a deep rose red from the exertion, her belly and chest pumping up and down as she'd gasped for breath. She'd pulled away from him, hence why he had to stop as well, and kept her upper thighs to her knees clamped together while her shins spread apart allowing her feet to set on the edge of the mattress, giving necessary leverage for the erratic pumping of her hips as the orgasms coursed through her.

He managed to contain a shiver and keep his canines from extending. He'd had his fill, which led him to remember the fifth orgasm. She'd protested immensely, saying she was too sensitive for anymore. Ash had begged, pleaded, just once more. After a few minutes he managed to get approval, however he hadn't asked to bite her. When she was about to go he knew and as he felt the small tremors in thighs he knew it was going to be small release. It was then he slipped his lengthening teeth into her femoral artery. The smell of her and the smooth rich texture of her blood flowing into his mouth almost made him pop. Her frantic, very loud screaming would have done it too.

He was leaning over her now, not inside her yet, but still resting between her well toned thighs, brushing strands of her hair out of her face and occasionally tracing the tips of his fingers over the rise of her upper lip, her eyebrows, and her jaw.

"I should have known you'd be a screamer," Ash mumbled, trying to keep a straight face, but failing to hide the teasing twinkle in his eyes.

She snorted. What it actually was, was an attempt to muffle her laugh, but because of his weight on her mixed with it seemed to be all she could manage.

Mary-Lynnette frowned at his obvious amusement. "If you weren't on top of me I'd kick you."

"Just like old times," he smiled, then leaned down to kiss her, coaxing her lips apart. It was quick, but soft, sweet, questing. Her response was the answer to the unasked question as she tightened her thighs around his hips, her feet digging slightly into the bend of his knees.

Even after all the preparation her eyes still went damp from the tears she tried to keep in, from the pain that intensified as he pushed through swiftly, wanting to lessen the pain.

_Shoulda let her be on top_, he thought softly to himself, never taking his eyes off her.

Her arms, which had been wrapped around him, pulled away. He watched as she pushed her fingers through her slightly dampened, curly brown hair, as she desperately fought to smooth her choppy breathing. The more she settled around him, the calmer she became, allowing the soul mate link to open. He probed her mentally at first, telepathically questioning if she was okay, if he hurt her. He found himself wondering if she could hear how hoarse his voice was, if she could see in his mind how close his control was to snapping.

It was a swift pain, quick to bring tears to her eyes, to take her breath away, but it wasn't a lasting pain, is how she explained it. That she was adjusting, but if he could wait a few more minutes before he moved…

He slid his eyelids shut, taking a deep breath, giving himself the time to cool off, to try and think of other things. To try and not shudder as her arms finally went back around him and squeezed him, outside as well as inside.

"Ash," Mary-Lynnette whispered next to his ear.

Her voice seemed far away.

"Ash," she spoke again a little louder. "Look at me."

He slowly opened his eyes, clenching his teeth as she wiggled slightly, letting him know that she'd adjusted.

"Your eyes are silver! I thought they only did that when you were hungry. A-are you-you aren't going into a blood lust are you?" she jolted, pulling away slightly.

He growled, putting his elbows above her shoulders, keeping her from moving up and away from him. "Fuck," he grunted.

He unintentionally rolled his hips into hers and his pants accelerated as he pumped a few more times. His movements were quick, but normal, though how tempted he was to just use his vampire speed and screw her senseless.

"You aren't going to screw me," Mary-Lynnette added aloud. "Making love is the proper term."

Ash arched a brow, questioning the statement. Then he swiftly bent his head forward and bit her bottom lip, drawing blood, and he moaned with need, quickly lapping it up.

"Damn it that hurt," she accused.

Using his vampire speed he moved his hands down underneath her, cupping her ass as he slide his legs under her so that she was jerked into a sitting position in his lap. All the while still staying intimately joined with her.

He crushed her body to his, giving her a quick squeeze, before reclining back, folding his arms behind his head. "I knew you should have been on top."

Though she was already red he could tell a blush when he saw one. "I um, I don't feel entirely comfortable up here."

He gave her ass a smack. "Get comfortable," he said giving her an encouraging smile and moving his hands to her hips, coaxing them into a circular movement.

Watching her breasts slightly bounce as he added a back and forth with the circles was just the added bonus to this day.

Mare really was everything to him and the fact that he felt like he was finally home when he was inside her just proved it more.

To be continued…

Why did I decide to make this Gluttony?

Ash just can't seem to get enough of Mary-Lynnette.

I tried not to make the sex scene too detailed. If anyone feels it's too much for ff dot net I can try and change it up so that it will still remain an R. I really wanted to include as much as possible though, it's kind of the climax (pun intended) of the story because he finally got what he wanted.

For those of you who thought it wasn't enough, there's going to be a bit more in the next chapter, kind of a continuation (using flashbacks most likely) to what happened here.

One more chapter (Sloth – can anyone guess why?) and then this story is finished. Is anyone familiar with the TV show Supernatural? There's a bit a dialogue that says anyone can start a story because beginnings are easy, it's the endings that stop you up. I have trouble with endings. Finishing stories period (some of you may have noticed). So please cross your fingers!

I also got an e-mail asking what the point of the story was. If any of you are looking for a significant point other than a reason to put Ash and Mare together in UST (unresolved sexual tension) situations then I would recommend not reading the story anymore. I'm really into the happily ever after stuff and another person asked what the inspiration of the story was, which I answered already, that it had something to do with the comment about slaying dragons in the DOD book. I feel that's explanation enough on why everything in this story has been so easy and not at all epic. Hope the chapter was enjoyed! -_*


	7. Chapter 7: Sloth

Warning: Fluff and cheese, with some sexy flashbacks on the side. And again absolutely no point to this story other than a happy ending and putting Mare and Ash together!

Chapter Seven: Sloth

_I've never felt so at peace_ was the next thought that entered his mind when his eyelids lifted. Beams of sunlight passing through the two windows in Mare's bedroom littered the room giving her skin a healthy bronzed appearance. He wanted desperately to let her know he knew she was pretending to be asleep, to have her gaze at him like he was her world, for she was most definitely his. It was something he wasn't going to forget. He wasn't going to fuck this up, not this time.

_Let her think I don't know, _he thought to himself again, trying to mentally talk himself out of waking her up.

Shifting to his side, one hand held his head up so he could look down over her. He leaned forward, and with his free hand, traced the features of her face. Placing a gentle kiss against her lips he cupped the side of her face.

"Ash, you're broadcasting," she whispered, turning her face towards him.

He blinked slowly before answering. "Are you sore? Did I hurt you?"

She thought about it, giving an 'hmm', and raising a hand to tap a finger against her lips. "Listen you gorilla, I think I'm dying. I'm in so much pain I-"

Ash jerked forward, his ever-changing eyes in a shifting overtime. "What?" he cried with panic.

Her lustrous lashes lifted revealing her sleepy blue eyes. "Ash," she smiled and patted his cheek. "It was a joke."

He slowly settled back down, trying to calm the nausea, "Mare, not a good joke."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

Ash shut his eyes, taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Her smell ignited flashes of gasps, sweet kisses, and the best sex and feeding of his life before he found himself remembering the blood he'd taken, of how she'd made him beg even though it had been unintentional. More importantly that he'd taken so much blood and that he'd been too tempted to change her without her permission.

"_Ash," she panted, running her palms over his hair to cupping his face and then back again before resting them on his chest as his hips strained to get himself further inside her. _

_She struggled not to fall against him. After getting used the movements being on top, though slightly uncomfortable at first, proved to be an incredible turn on for both of them. Ash had smugly put her on top, thinking he'd be able to control himself better. How wrong he'd been. _

_Her hands at first hadn't touched him, but had curiously wandered her own body, over her small pert breasts then down her abdomen stopping just at her midriff as he thrust into her. _

"_Mare, oh Mare I can't—fuck, fuck!" He managed a growl as his fingers clutched the swell of her hips as he quickly lifted her up and slammed her back down, doing it four more times before he saw the pained look on her face. Her mouth was wide open in a frozen gasp and her fist clenched against stomach as she tried to take his almost punishing movements. "Sorry, sorry," he whispered almost like a mantra. _

_He managed to hear, with there soul mate telepathic connection that he had nothing to be sorry about and that if he just kept going…_

_He instantly loosened his grip on her hips and tried to slow down, but his eyes were crossing. What little bit of control he'd had was diminishing within moments. He was actually losing his breath and the orgasm he was about to have was curling, snuggling deep down into his lower back, reading itself to snap and explode. _

_He pushed her stomach making her hips circle once more before pulling her off him. _

"_It didn't hurt," she gasped at his swift, jerky movement, thinking that she needed to reassure him. He'd seen her thoughts though. "I was definitely about to—"_

_He shushed her, fearing if she said anything else he'd go on her stomach and thighs. But she didn't seem to understand that though he cared he couldn't bring himself to stop. At least not in that position, he didn't want her going yet. With vampire speed he shucked her off his lap to get behind her. He pushed her onto her stomach, flush up against the too warm sheets, wrapped his arms around her breasts between the bed, trapping his arms and pushed into her from behind. Her surprised grunt almost brought tears of frustration to his eyes._

"_You're so fucking hot," he panted in her ear as fucked her from behind._

_The side of her face that wasn't lying on the bed was flushed crimson, her lips were parted, her eyes closed in anticipation, and every time he thrusts, muffled grunts escaped. _

_Then she let out choppy scream of pleasure and just as his breath knocked out of him and a cry erupted from his mouth his fangs exploded from his gums and he bit savagely down into the junction between her neck and shoulder._

He'd taken enough that afterwards he had to give her some blood. Not enough to turn her, but enough to replenish everything that he'd taken that night. He frowned as he remembered Mare pushing his wrist away. Ash had wanted her to take enough to start the change, but she hadn't known. He'd blocked her out when she'd licked at his wrist like a curious kitten.

They sat in silence staring at each other, even though it was clear Ash had been lost in though. "I'll buy your thoughts for…" she reached down to the floor and seemingly searching for something. She popped back up, clearly finding what she'd been looking for, a pleasant, almost childlike smile plastered to her face. "…a penny!"

"A penny? They're worth way more than that," he spoke softly, following her movements with his eyes.

She shrugged, bumping into him slightly. "All I had on short notice."

He chuckled and then leaned forward to give her small chaste kiss. He pulled slightly away, regarding her with a serious expression. "Have you thought about me changing you?"

"Changing me into what? A nympho? Ash, baby, you've succeeded."

Ash smiled softly before he bit his bottom lip and shook his head, "a vampire, Mare."

Her teasing expression fell. "Oh."

"Have you?"

"Since you left actually. That entire year honestly," she spoke softly.

"So you've had a year to decide, have you decided to do it?" Ash tried not to cringe at the eagerness in his voice.

"Don't you love me the way I am?"

He dropped further down, no longer resting on the palm of his hand, resting his head against the soft pillow, inches away from Mary-Lynnette's face. "You're perfect."

"But?"

"You know the 'but'. You'll die. Human doesn't mean forever. And damn but I want it. Forever with you and I'm afraid-I could have hurt you last night. I lost it, our soul mate connection is too strong for you to be human and hope to live much longer. I was full up at the end, but then ravenous it two seconds flat. If I hadn't heeled you there'd be a chunk missing from your neck."

"What would you do if I chose to just _try_ and grow old?"

Ash shifted away on to his back and averted his gaze to the ceiling, clearing any emotion from his face before he answered. "If that's your choice I'll tell you, but if it isn't I'd rather not give you a 'what if' scenario."

Mare frowned, studying the side of his face. "I see."

"Mare, you don't want me to tell you that I'd stay by you until it was your time to die, that we would go together. Damn I sound like a fucking spaz," he added as an after though, awkwardly running his hand through his rumbled blond hair.

"No, you don't. It's romantic in a creepy cradle robbing way."

"Cradle robbing?"

"Well you stopped aging before you met me, I'd grow old, and you wouldn't."

"Ah, cradle robbing."

She chuckled half heartedly and paused about two minutes before finally saying what she'd already been prepared to say. "I want you to change me."

Ash felt his heart beat with excitement, felt the imaginary load lift off his shoulders. "I'm such a pussy."

"What? Why-oh Ash, no, don't cry," she whispered, leaning over him to kiss and lick up his tears.

"You're sure?"

She grinned down at him happily. "I am."

He could die happy.

Finished

Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe my next long-ish story won't take almost six years to finish. Please tell me what you thought about it. I may do a sequel.

Why did I decide to make this Sloth? (for those who need a description)

It's the aftermath. Ash finally got what he wanted and he just wants to bask forever.


	8. Sequel?

Title: Little Mistakes

Not a set title…suggestions?

Summary: Sequel to _The Seven Deadly Sins_. In preparation for being turned into a vampire, Mary-Lynnette goes for a check up only to get some surprising results that end up halting the transformation.

Teaser:

She felt the blood drain from her face, her eyes blinking rapidly as she listened to the soothing voice. This little mistake was going to change everything.

"I'm pregnant!" Mary-Lynnette screeched into the phone.

"About six weeks," Dr. Matheson responded with confirmation.

"Six weeks," she repeated, shaking her head for clarification. "Pregnant," she whispered, rolling the idea around in her head, contemplating that word, that word that would cause so much trouble. "Six weeks pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious! Dr. Matheson, you've been our family doctor for a while and I would completely understand Mark getting you to play a joke, but now is the time to pop out and say 'ha, I was just kidding.'"

"I'm afraid I'm not. We can talk about the options you wish to pursue. You're young, unmarried, and the pregnancy is still at that point were termination is an option, there's also adoption, or-"

"I'll be keeping the baby," she interrupted. She hadn't even had to think about it. They'd never talked about having kids and she knew once she was changed the possibility would be no longer an option, but since it happened, well abortion was out of the question and adoption…she just couldn't do that, not when she loved the man she'd made the baby with.

"You'll be a great mother Mary-Lynnette. I have some specialists that will be able to guide you through what you need and what needs to be done," he spoke encouragingly, but paused. She could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Ah-Mary-Lynnette, I feel I should let you know there's something very strange about this pregnancy…"

Her heart dropped to her stomach and she slammed the phone down feeling the panic consume her. "No shit," she whispered to it.

End of teaser:

I've been playing with this idea ever since I watched Breaking Dawn. The idea stemmed from the movie/book, but it's going to be completely different. For example she'll have a normal gestation period. In the Night World it was possible to have human and lamia mixed breeds right?

Again I've just been fiddling with the idea. I have a basic set up, but wanted to know what everyone thought. Should I do it? Or should I just leave it alone? I made a poll with Fanfiction dot net so that it'll show up in my profile-hopefully it'll show, if not let me know through either review or a private message/e-mail.


	9. Sequel Up!

Letting everyone know the sequel is up, but the title has changed to Double, Double, Toil, & Trouble. I know it's long, but I couldn't think of anything else that was catching and contained the word 'double.'

Here's the link:

http:

s/8316656/1/

Double_Double_Toil_Trouble

Currently working on the second chapter and I have some free time so I hope that I'll finish it and be able to get it out shortly. I have at least seven chapters planned just like The Seven Deadly Sins, but only the first three outlined for sure. Enjoy!

I'd also like to thank everyone for sticking with the story and I hope you all enjoy the sequel just as much!


End file.
